Embodiments according to the invention are related to a multi-channel decorrelator for providing a plurality of decorrelated signals on the basis of a plurality of decorrelator input signals.
Further embodiments according to the invention are related to a multi-channel audio decoder for providing at least two output audio signals on the basis of an encoded representation.
Further embodiments according to the invention are related to a multi-channel audio encoder for providing an encoded representation on the basis of at least two input audio signals.
Further embodiments according to the invention are related to a method for providing a plurality of decorrelated signals on the basis of a plurality of decorrelator input signals.
Some embodiments according to the invention are related to a method for providing at least two output audio signals on the basis of an encoded representation.
Some embodiments according to the invention are related to a method for providing an encoded representation on the basis of at least two input audio signals.
Some embodiments according to the invention are related to a computer program for performing one of said methods.
Some embodiments according to the invention are related to an encoded audio representation.
Generally speaking, some embodiments according to the invention are related to a decorrelation concept for multi-channel downmix/upmix parametric audio object coding systems.
In recent years, demand for storage and transmission of audio contents has steadily increased. Moreover, the quality requirements for the storage and transmission of audio contents have also steadily increased. Accordingly, the concepts for the encoding and decoding of audio content have been enhanced.
For example, the so called “Advanced Audio Coding” (AAC) has been developed, which is described, for example, in the international standard ISO/IEC 13818-7:2003. Moreover, some spatial extensions have been created, like for example the so called “MPEG Surround” concept, which is described, for example, in the international standard ISO/IEC 23003-1:2007. Moreover, additional improvements for encoding and decoding of spatial information of audio signals are described in the international standard ISO/IEC 23003-2:2010, which relates to the so called “Spatial Audio Object Coding”.
Moreover, a switchable audio encoding/decoding concept which provides the possibility to encode both general audio signals and speech signals with good coding efficiency and to handle multi-channel audio signals is defined in the international standard ISO/IEC 23003-3:2012, which describes the so called “Unified Speech and Audio Coding” concept.
Moreover, further conventional concepts are described in the references, which are mentioned at the end of the present description.
However, there is a desire to provide an even more advanced concept for an efficient coding and decoding of 3-dimensional audio scenes.